Alucinación
by Yary de Chiba
Summary: Pequeño Horror-Fic. Serena y Seiya deciden cambiarse de casa, Yaten decide advertirles que en aquel lugar ocurre cosas desagradables, con el paso de los días cosas extrañas comienzan a suceder, ¿que harán para detenerlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaro los personajes no me perteneces, sino a Naoko Takeuchi, la idea de la historia me pertenece y que no puede ser distribuida sin mi autorización. Exclusiva para Sailor Moon Foro y otros foros que yo desee publicar en este caso Fanfiction.**

**¿Alucinación? Parte 1**

... Y en cuanto abrió la puertilla todas sus pesadillas se hicieron realidad, pero, su esposa, se dio cuenta que no eran pesadillas, no, eran realidades causadas por despertar ese algo que había detrás de la mirilla, ese algo siendo implacable, voraz, sediento de sangre y hambriento de entrañas que solo podían ser saciadas a través de...

-tonterías- espeto el joven pelinegro cerrando de golpe su laptop

-¿Qué dices cariño?- pregunto la linda rubia al entrar a su habitación

-no es nada mi hermosa bombón, mi hermano de nuevo-

-¿que se le ofrecía?-

Dijo acercándosele y colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven, esperando ser abrazada cosa que su esposo accedió gustoso

-molestar, me ha enviado una leyenda sobre la nueva casa que nos mudaremos-  
-uuyy lectura, yo quiero leer-  
-mmm nop- coloco la portátil fuera del alcance de su mujer antes de que ella tuviese la intención de abrirla –es aburrida, después te estarás quejando  
-bueno, entonces ayúdame a empacar las ultimas cosas- levantándose camino hasta la salida

Carta al Sr. T. Kou. 28/marzo/2004

En cuanto terminamos de empacar los últimos utensilios de cocina salimos de casa rumbo a... nuestra siguiente casa, papá deberás enviarle un castigo a mi hermano, me ha mandado un carta de lo mas repulsiva, un supuesto asesinato, si al menos hubiese sido suficientemente buena la aceptaría, pero es de lo mas detestable, una hoja vieja de papel periódico, tuve que dejarla en el sol para retirar residuos de humedad... prácticamente era imposible leerla después necesite escanearla y hacer mil maniobras para verla en mi portátil... espera, eso ya no es importante... ¿en que estaba? ¡O si! La casa, es enorme, un estilo medieval, con detalles góticos, Serena y yo encontramos en el ático maquinas de tortura de los años de inquisición, son fascinantes, la señorita Hino dice que valen una fortuna, supongo que si las vendemos tendremos suficiente plata como para remodelar este lugar, no al grado de derrumbar paredes y reconstruir, pero si darle un mantenimiento especial; ya es verano y el calor es insoportable pero aquí dentro parece invierno, hemos terminado de instalarnos, colocamos calentadores, mil edredones, abrazos dulces y cálidos y mi bombón aun tiene frío, también hay ratones, son amigables y exceptuando que todo lo ensucian o rompen los libros favoritos de mi esposa son una maravilla intente golpear a uno (color gris con manchas marrón jamás vi uno igual) con una lata de refresco y lo esquivo, no solo eso me miro con sus pequeño ojillos color negro colocándose en dos partas me olfateo de lejos por un buen rato, como querido guardarse mi olor, no parecia tenerme miedo al cabo de unos segundo tomo la lata y se escabullo entre las paredes, a Seré la pareció horrible yo insistí en que fue fascinante, pronto iré a un par de audiciones, es de noche y yo estoy vocalizando, mi esposa duerme desde que llego solo tiene sueño, supongo que el viaje le fue cansado… como decía es de noche cerda de las 12 y me creerás loco pero cada vez que vocalizo siento que una voz suave y ligera me acompasa, creo que también estoy cansado, mejor iré a dormir de repente la temperatura bajo, con suerte tenga una noche entretenida con Serena… si logro despertarla, claro está, salúdame a todos.

Carta a la familia Tsukino 30/marzo/2004

Mama, papá me encuentro fantástica, por favor ya no llamen tanto a nuestros teléfonos, saturan la bandeja de entrada y Seiya está a punto de lanzar la contestadora por la ventana, hoy me encuentro de lo más alegre, termine de escombrar cada rincón de esta vieja casucha, bueno, lo esencial, el sótano aun no lo he revisado, esos barbajanes de ratones deben tener un nido enorme en ese lugar, saben que no les tengo miedo pero el hecho de que sean miles y corran con sus patas sucias sobre la mesa o comida me es repugnante, ya llamamos al exterminador, vendrá la próxima semana gracias por recomendarme al mejor del país, más le vale que lo sea ya gastamos una fortuna en limpieza, den mis saludos a la tía Setsuna, el regalo de la grabadora de música fue muy lindo, yo no le encontré forma pero con solo ver la cara de Seiya me parece que es última tecnología, además con ojos cristalizados me dijo Amo a tu tía, es justo lo que necesito para mis nuevas grabaciones El exterminador a llegado iré a atenderlo, les mando mil besos, por favor ya no llamen más os juro que Seiya se está poniendo de mal humor.

Carta a Taiki Kou 5/abril/2004

No sabía a quién mas escribirle, si a nuestro padre era seguro que regaños recibiría más un pase directo a la clínica Psiquiátrica, Yaten diría algo sobre una maldición, y, mi esposa esta con los nervios de punta... ¿Por dónde empiezo? Sabes, fue tan extraño, salí temprano por la mañana hacia mi nuevo trabajo, el Sr. Malachite me recibió de maravilla, me explico cómo servía cada máquina de grabación y de que le gustaría el nuevo demo, cante unas canciones viejas y otras clásicas, el tiempo paso volando, al final conseguí un fructífero contrato, cuando llegue a mi nuevo hogar el miedo me paralizo por algunos segundos, ver ambulancias afuera casi me provoca un infarto, al adentrarme Serena estaba llorando, con tez blanca, más de la normal, al verme se abrazo de mi cuello hablaba con un judicial, al parecer el exterminador había sufrido un accidente, un perito me dijo que debía bajar al sótano para comprobar ciertos detalles en el cuerpo, no comprendí bien a lo que se refería, hasta que baje las escaleras, al llegar abajo me encontré con sangre regada por el piso supuse que era de ratas, con poca luminosidad seguí al hombre frente a mí, me hablaba con sus tecnicismos, no comprendí ni media papa pero hablaba más o menos de que tal vez tuviéramos algún enemigo por ser de buena familia o yo ser un famoso y no sé qué tanto, luego se detuvo en seco, dándome la espalda dijo –espero que no haya cenado- negué con la cabeza –bueno, seguro que no lo hará dentro de un largo tiempo- alzo una sábana blanca y vi algo terrible, mi estomago se contrajo, era el exterminador con mordidas de ratones, cientos de ellas, por eso la sangre… ¡se estaba desangrando!, en su estomago había un agujero donde se podía notar a la perfección sus intestinos, con hoyos como si esos animalejos se hubiesen adentrado a su cuerpo y en un estallido salieron desde adentro, el rostro destrozado, la mitad de este era el puro hueso, con ojos vidriosos y una terrible mueca en la cara como si segundos antes de morir hubiese dando un alarido que pudo haber resonado por toda la casa pero Serena (más tarde) me dijo que escucho nada –se tardo demasiado en subir, me aseguro que terminaría e menos de una hora, pasaron al menos unas tres, por ello baje y lo encontré... así...- lo más extraño es que por los suelos no había ni uno de esos asquerosos roedores, mi lindo bombón ya se está calmado ver a ese hombre muerto de tal forma fue un golpe fuerte pero ella lo supera todo, pronto se repondrá, por cierto ¿como están los niños?

Carta a Sra. I. Tsukino 14/abril/2004  
Madre no se que tanto te haya contado mi prima Mina, pero estoy bien, lo juro, el que no se encuentra bien es el pobre de Seiya, han rechazado cada una de sus canciones, no comprendo porque si son maravillosas, además el Sr Malachite se había estado portando de maravilla, se que eres escéptica yo igual solo que... todo era perfecto pero desde hace una semana cuando Seiya termino de escribir un par de canciones nos dirigimos a la cama me canto un par de ellas un poco entrecortadas porque estábamos agotados en minutos quedamos dormidos pero al dar la 1 de la madrugada escuchamos gemidos extraños, como cuando alguien se cae y hace ligeros sollozos controlándose para no llorar, eran fuertes como si estuviera a nuestro lado, concluimos que fue un vecino, Seiya fue quien logro dormir primero, al cabo de un rato me acostumbre a esos lamentos y dormite un rato hasta que dieron las 2 y bueno… Seiya comenzó a gritar como un loco… tenía un terrible pesadilla, no se lo digas a papá pero… lo tome por los hombros y… te aseguro que estaba dormido, sin querer me soltó una bofetada grite por el ligero dolor y él despertó, desde luego que se disculpo y estuvo consolándome el resto de la noche… no quiso contarme que estaba soñando solo se limito a decir no lo recuerdo, creo… era una voz… ya no me acuerdo por la mañana se a su trabajo, cuando regreso estaba hecho una furia me conto que el Sr Malachite no le gustaron sus canciones, en cuanto las escucho palideció y dijo que no quería ninguna broma que comenzara a hacer grabaciones de calidad o se encargaría de arruinarle la carrera artística, ahora solo se encierra en su estudio tratando de componer algo "digno" de escuchar y... vaya, ahí está de nuevo tocando una melodía en el piano que me parece espeluznante, jamás la he escuchando seguro es de su creación, intentare calmarlo esa canción… oh madre si lo escucháis la piel de gallina se te pondría…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y porfa dejen sus comentarios, me harán muy feliz si me dan su opinión, sea la sea, lei una vez por ahi, asi hayan pasado mil siglos en la publicación déjenme un comentario... bueno ya pueden leer**

**¿Alucinación? Parte 2**

Carta a Seiya Kou 16/abril/2004

No te saludo, no lo mereces, no puedo creerlo, uno solo, solo uno te basto para mandarla casi al hospital ¿esperabas más? Estoy enfadado pero no gastare papel y tinta en esta carta, solo te digo, que Lita y yo pensamos que eres un maldito cobarde, un bastardo ¡Al carajo Seiya! ¿Que acaso no te puedes controlar? Eres el menor de los tres y nos superas en fuerza por mucho… pienso que mereces irte al maldito infierno, maldito estúpido ignorante. Con cariño Taiki, si estuviese ahí te daría una patada en los bajos, tan fuerte que necesitarían de un tractor para despegártelos.

Carta a Taiki Kou 21/abril/2004

Juro que no quise, en verdad lo juro por mi vida, es que me exalte, solo intentaba crear música y escuche pasos que se acercaban como si algo se estuviese arrastrando, solo lo ignore luego un olor a descomposición llego a mi nariz continúe ignorando hasta que se abrió la puerta a mi espalda escuche un gruñido difícil de explicar, como el de mil perros gruñendo de hambre, sentí un peso sobre mis hombros gire mi cabeza con lentitud, ¡eran garras!, hermano juro que eran garras, dedos largos uñas de al menos medio metro, con la piel verdosa al alzar mi cabeza vi un cuerpo gelatinoso igualmente verdoso y… transparente… adentro tenia… tenia la mitad del rostro del exterminador, con un montón de gusanos recorriéndolo y al buscar la cara del individuo, era una cara de ratón mutante, blanco con miles de dientes afilados y amarillentos, sin lindos bigotes, no, tenia telarañas colgándole la nariz con arañar bajando de estas y… las arañas tenían cara, lo juro, caras de niños haciendo pucheros de dolor y juro por mi vida que lloraban, quise gritar pero se me seco la garganta, solo me incorpore y le solté un puñetazo en la cara, comenzó a retorcerse y por un segundo pensé que gritaba pero no… se reía, una risa estridente, me tape los oídos y cerré con fuerza mis ojos, tenia tanto miedo que me quede ahí, parado, estupefacto, y una voz aguda me dijo

""si no largaos de aquí, os asesinare, os asesinare, primero a tu esposa, me fascinara violarla esperar a que tenga críos míos y luego pediré a mis cachorros que se la coman desde dentro y antes de que muera me tragare su cuello hasta sus pechos para luego parar en el corazón, vaya que si os matare""

Suena ridículo, pero en verdad que me dijo todo eso, cuando abrí los ojos aun lleno de pánico, la vi, vi a Serena, tirada en el suelo, el golpe, si, fue fuerte, le cause una conmoción que se desmayo, ella no quiere verme, no me deja entrar a la habitación, no me habla, en verdad, no fue mi intención, no sabes cómo he estado llorando, día y noche, me arrepiento, jamás le pondría una mano encima, ella es mi todo, la amo demasiado, por favor hermano ayúdame, quiero explicarle todo pero no me deja, por favor… primero me muero antes de hacerle el más mínimo daño.

-¿mi amor?- toca la puerta rogando ser escuchado -¿amor?... Serena… preciosa ¿ya te dormiste?- _Se habrá dormido… pero aún es temprano_- piensa antes de toca un par de veces más, al sentirse rechazado se gira para regresar a la sala y dormir de nuevo solo…

_-Solo ¿hace cuantos años que no duermo solo? Conocí a Serena desde hace cinco años, su antiguo novio la maltrataba y yo siempre cuide de ella y hasta cure sus heridas, cuando termino con él ese mismo día me le declare, un mes después nos hicimos novios y tres meses más tarde se vino a vivir conmigo, sus padres siempre me tuvieron confianza por lo que no fue difícil que la dejaran venirse conmigo… a pesar de ello la espere y respete, tenia habitación propia aunque moría de ganas espiar por la puerta… solo paso un mes más para que ella se adentrara a mi cuarto con la excusa de que tenía miedo en esa noche tormentosa, perfecta para nuestra primera vez en la cual le demostré cuanto la deseaba, no deje un centímetro de su piel sin besar, fue maravillosa teniéndola bajo mi cuerpo rogando por que la envistiera con más fuerza y con mayor rapidez, puedo asegurar que jamás me sentí tan excitado, me corrí un par de veces fuera de ella pero eso no disminuyo nuestras caricias… uf, de solo pensar en esa imágenes me dan ganas de romper esa puerta y hacerla mía… desde entonces no he dormido solo, siempre fue con ella y ahora, por una tontería que cometí y que sigo sin saber cómo paso no puedo estar cerca de mi mujer_

-¿Seiya?-

-¡bombón!- dice girándose para de inmediato correr hacia ella y abrazarla –amor mío perdóname, sabes que soy incapaz de lastimarte, soy un estúpido pero… no pensé que fueras tu… era… una cosa rara… en ningún momento fuste tu… solo… esa… esa cosa-

-basta Seiya- cola un dedo sobre la boca de su esposo –cálmate, lo pensé bien… creo, creo que tienes razón, tú no eres así, eres el hombre más bueno del mundo, el que hace fundaciones, ayuda a los enfermos y acianos, el que está en contra del maltrato animal aquel que coloca la mayor parte de su dinero en la beneficencia… bueno, ya me entiendes, pienso todo eso- se aleja del joven unos pasos dándole la espalda -¿Cómo es que un hombre tan bueno golpee a su esposa? No es la primera vez que lo haces-

-no digas eso Serena, amor yo jamás te he levantado la mano, ni siquiera te h alzado la voz-

-cuando tuviste esa pesadilla…-

-fue una acto reflejo y no recuerdo que soñaba, además…-

-no importa, paso, solo que no puedo quitarme la imagen, me miraste con repulsión solo quería abrazarte, luego ese golpe… en ese segundo tuve miedo y dolor, mucho dolor y luego… nada, desperté con más dolor sobre la camilla, quiero saber ¡qué demonios te está pasando Seiya!-

-no lo sé, solo es estrés, supongo que al sentirme presionado alucine, amor, perdóname…

-alto Seiya, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte- voltea mirarlo –está bien, si, seguro debiste está muy cansado, ahora quiero olvidarlo-

-perfecto- se acerca a ella para abrazarla –te prometo que nunca volverá a pasar, mi bombón, eres maravillosa y tan dulce, perdóname…

-oye, si vuelves a decir perdón seré yo quien te golpee y te mande al hospital-

-de acuerdo señora Kou- dice con una risita –ya no hablare más, porque no mejor nos entretenemos en otra cosa- la abraza por la cintura apegándola más a su cuerpo

-pienso señor Kou… que no vuelvo a dejarlo en abstinencia tan tiempo- le dice al oído restregándose con su erección provocando un leve gemido y haciendo que este se ponga más duro

-vamos a la habitación o no aguantare mucho- le responde con voz ronca a la vez besando el cuello de su amada

-¿Por qué no aquí? Sera divertido- parándose de puntitas comienza a lamerle el cuello

-oh Serena sabes que eso me pone muy caliente… ¿Serena?... ¿ Se…? ¡aaah!- lanza un alarido y retrocede unos pasos con los ojos entrecerrados y una mano sobre su cuello tratando de dispersar el dolor

-¿qué te pasa?- pregunta exaltada

-¿Qué me pasa? Qué carajo te pasa a ti, por Dios Serena me mordiste, y no fue un mordisco pasional parece que intentabas tragarme-

-eres un exagerado, yo solo te estaba besando-

-no te hagas la inocente- abre los ojos para verla directamente –tu…. ¡Oh Santo Dios!... ¡Maldición te gusta el canibalismo! ¡Es tu manera de vengarte!-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-¿de qué hablo? Tienes sangre en la boca, ¡mi sangre!

-pero que…- voltea a la venta para ver su reflejo y de inmediato fija su vista en él –te has vuelto loco Seiya, yo no tengo nada, te repito que solo te besaba-

-maldita tu venganza-

-¡no me hables así!-

-¡más te mereces!- mira hacia la ventana y baja con cuidado su mano de cuello –no puedo creerlo… ¡eres una hija de puta! Me arrancaste un pedazo de carne, ¡qué diablos hiciste con mi piel!... no puede ser… ¡te lo tragaste!

-pero que…- suspira con fuerza para tratar de sofocar una risa nerviosa, sintiéndose estúpida ya que la situación no lo ameritaba –no es para que me ofendas, yo no te hice nada, tu cuello está intacto estas… estas… ¿alucinando? Seiya… seguro tienes fiebre, déjame ayudarte- dice alargando su mano para tocar la cabeza de su marido

-¡aleja tu manos de mi asquerosa bruja!- grita dando pasos tambaleándose hacia atrás para luego salir corriendo de aquella habitación dejando a la rubia perpleja ante la situación y temblando por descubrir esa actitud extraña de su esposo

-Parece broma… él siempre fue un hombre demasiado paciente, dulce con sus palabras, por todos los dioses Seiya jamás diría una solo grosería a modo que estuviera…

(Loco)

… muy enfadado pero… no, no parecia enfadado, tenía miedo…

(De ti, de quien más… mírate si eres detestable)

… no, él jamás tiene miedo, él es un hombre valiente, se le notaba tan aturdido…

(Como si su mente estuviese en otro mundo)

… pero si lo que más me gusta de Seiya es su seguridad y sus decisiones fijas… ese no era mi esposo…

(Claro que lo es, solo que se ha vuelto loco)

… no mi esposo jamás me ofendería, él es incapaz de…

(Por algo lo hizo, vamos Serena tu porque crees que Diamante te golpeaba…)

… solo está enfermo, si enfermo de…

(De la cabeza… como Diamante)

… gripa, eso es todo, si con este clima, eso es lo más sensato –piensa mientras cae de rodillas, temblando, intentando analizar lo sucedido

Hasta aquí el capitulo, pofa dejen sus comentarios, se lo agradeceré eternamente... bien me retiro nos vemos en el próximo episodio xD saluditos y abrazos


End file.
